ugwlfandomcom-20200213-history
S1E1
No Previous Episode | Next Episode Season 1 Episode 1 This was the debut episode of UGWL and what a great episode it was. With the stream of the show running at a full 3 FPS and with all the UGWL fans in attendance chanting "We Want Refunds!", the UGWL GM SkyRocket kept the show going and slowly won over the fans by the end of this exciting show. Jojje(W) VS Spiritlol First Blood First Stream match The opening match of UGWL saw Mr. Loads of Money, Jojje, take on the well known Spiritlol in a First Blood match. Before the match, Spiritlol put his adminship on the line for the UGWL and a extra stipulation was added before the match started. This intense match ended quite fast as Jojje did a sneaky DDT on Spiritlol and busted his head open. Jojje, now declared the winner, was a admin for a short while until the GM said, "You can't put adminship on the line in the ring Jojje, you don't get anythin' for winnin' that match!" Slingblade(W) VS Dragon Dragon and Slingblade both made their UGWL debuts in this match and this would only be the start of their intense rivalry. Dragon and Sling would go on to have a 5 star classic match and would both be busted open. Slingblade went for a sleeper hold in the middle of the ring, and Dragon surprisingly recovered from it and reversed the sleeper hold into his own sleeper hold. Slingblade was able to get support from the crowd, as they all started chanting "USA! USA!" due to Dragon not being from America. The crowd now fully behind Slingblade, he was able to overcome the odds and hit Dragon with the American Leg Drop and get the victory. Goucan VS Waldo VS Mega Man(W) VS Gave Novel VS Loogy VS Skeleton Goucan shocked the UGWL viewers as he escaped from nether realm and finally made it to UGWL. Unfortunately, his first match was against five other UGWL wrestlers, who all were making their debut. Waldo slowly made his way down to the ring and after ten minutes, Mega Man also started his ten minute long entrance. Gave Novel then made his way down to the ring, with the UGWL crowd all booing him. Loogy, confused on where Maiyro was at, was trying to find his brother, and accidentally walked down to the ring. Soon after Loogy entered the ring, the skeleton made his entrance, and the match was started. The skeleton went after Gave Novel, while Mega Man and Loogy fought each other. The two green wearing wrestlers, Goucan and Loogy, both decided to fight each other. Unfortunately for a bunch of them, Mega Man picked up the surprise win and left the ring yelling about Mega Man Legends 3. Ben VS Eric Sparrow(W) Ladder Match The UGWL universe was stunned as Ben took quite possibly one of the worst bumps in UGWL history. He attempted a outside elbow drop onto Eric, but ended up missing and hitting the concrete. Ben was thought to be dead at this point, and Eric got the easy victory after this huge scare. Gootecks VS Wizard Whitebeard(w/ Shitty Wizard)(W) Not much is known about this much besides that the Wizard, Whitebeard was able to easily dispose of the poor videogamer known as Gootecks. Shitty Wizard was in his corner cheering him on, and this would end up being the start of the faction known as "The Wizards". Hungry Z(W) VS Awcko Confusing the UGWL Universe, Hungry Z made his big debut against his mortal enemy and also his creator, Awcko. Awcko, confused on how Hungry Z made it to this realm, decided that he has to be the one to stop him, and realized he must destroy him before he becomes too powerful. Hungry Z sadly was too strong for Awcko, as he was able to easily defeat him in this match, and would start dancing after the match was over. Kappa VS FrankerZ(W) Buried Alive match FrankerZ and Kappa both talked before the match and decided that not only would this match be the most important match of their twitch emote life, but also the loser would end up losing their life and would be deleted from the twitch serves. With the permission of the GM, SkyRocket. the match was then changed to a Buried Alive match and the two twitch emotes were set to battle for their lives. The two twitch emotes put everything they had on the line in this match and put on one hell of a show for the UGWL Universe, but sadly for Kappa, FrankerZ was able to overpower him and threw the monochrome twitch emote into the casket. With Kappa now in the casket, yelling "When's Marvel", FrankerZ started laughing as the machine started pouring salt over the now closed casket containing the Twitch Monster Kappa, completely burying him under salt. Kappa, unable to escape the casket unfortunately ended up dead within 3 days due to dehydration. Category:Season 1